


Mani/pedis

by dawnheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mani/pedis, Mentioned Christophe Giacometti, Salon, meet cute, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnheart/pseuds/dawnheart
Summary: Christophe bails on their salon date. Maybe it's for the best, because look who just walked in!





	Mani/pedis

No one should be this stressed at the nail salon, JJ thought, checking his phone yet again. The ladies all eyes him disapprovingly as he kept looking at the door and then at his phone and then letting out an impatient sigh.

 

“I’m waiting for—”

 

“Yes, your flowery friend,” one of the grandmas grouched. JJ was pretty sure she wasn’t actually grouchy but she really did seem that way. 

 

“He isn’t usually late.”

 

“We will fill his chair soon, it’s all the same to us.”

 

“No, you can’t!” JJ cried. “He will be there soon!”

 

“Fifteen minute policy!” she barked back.

 

JJ unlocked his phone and was about to call him—when his phone buzzed and Christophe’s face, made up into a pretty pout, flashed on his screen.

 

JJ picked up. “Where are you?”

 

“Hey, baby, how are you?”

 

“Christophe!” JJ said warningly.

 

"I don't think I'm going to make it."

 

“What? No. Christophe. Christophe Giacometti.”

 

“Sorry, babes, love you, ciao!”

 

“Don't you caio me!—”

 

_ Click. _

 

“Chris!!!!”

 

“No yelling in the salon!”

 

JJ smiled sweetly at the craggly old lady who sat down in front of him, about to do his toenails.  He didn’t want to make her too upset. He didn’t want her to like cut off his toes or something. Usually when he came to this salon, all the ladies made a big deal out of it and they all took Snapchats and selfies and it was always a grand old time. This was his favorite secret spot. Of course it became a lot more popular once JJ started coming here. They always saved a spot for him though. And Chris. Today, none of the usual girls were there. Were they all on vacation? Where?? 

 

“R5 concert,” the grandma said shortly. “None of your business.”

 

R5??? Who were they? And, anyway, he was right here. For what purpose would they need to go anywhere else???

 

Normally he wasn’t someone to ever let a little thing like cancelled plans ruin his day. He had so many plans… and back ups for those.. And backups for those … 

 

He already posted a sad face about Chris cancelling their pedicures together. He already got about a hundred responses asking if they can come fill his chair.

 

Sigh. Well. Normally he wouldn't even be mad. Except the grandma was just. So exceptionally mad. It’s not like he liked talking to people who didn’t want to talk to him. He just couldn't stop talking even if he wanted to.

 

He heard the doorbell ring and craned his neck to see who it was. For a moment, he stupidly thought it was all the girls coming back from the R5 concert. It was not. 

 

However. 

 

It was almost better.

 

A bright redhead girl came in, though it wasn’t her JJ was interested in.

 

Following her was quite possibly the man of his dreams.

 

He was  _ built _ . He was short, but so bulky. His serious, pensive, nonchalant face was one JJ could stare into all day. His dark eyes held galaxies and JJ wanted to curl into his chest and look up at his blindingly sharp jaw bone.

 

This was all in the first five seconds of seeing him. JJ had never fallen so fast.

 

“I haven’t seen you here before,” JJ said, with a dashing smirk.

 

“Do not bother the other customers,” Grandma snapped.

 

“I’m sorry,” JJ said, but he looked at the newcomers expectantly.

 

The girl looked at the boy who just looked at his lap. They took their seats, leaving one spot in between the girl and JJ, and the boy sat on the other side.

 

“Do you know everyone that comes here?” the girl asked.

 

“Almost,” JJ said.

 

“We decided to try out a new place.”

 

This made the boy look up. There was disapproval in his eyes.  “We didn’t decide to try anything.”

 

Ooooh. His voice was deep!

 

“What didn’t you decide?” JJ pressed.

 

The boy glanced at the girl and turned to look at JJ. “I’m accompanying her not out of my own free will,” he explained, though JJ could barely understand him over how his voice sounded or how his thoughts were racing with images of their wedding.

 

The girl put a hand over the boy’s. “He’s here as my date.”

 

JJ arched an eyebrow. Oh? A ménage à trois then? 

 

“No, not date,” the boy almost snapped, looking at the girl disapprovingly, though he did not take his hand away. 

Ooooh???

 

The girl rolled her eyes. “A friend date.”

 

The boy sniffed. “Barely.”

 

“Beka, please,” the girl put her hand over her heart. “You wound me.”

 

“Beka?” JJ said.

 

“Otabek,” he corrected.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m JJ.”

 

“Aww, that’s cute,” the girl said.

 

JJ grinned. “Thanks! What’s your name?”

 

“Mila.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too.”

 

Hmm. Some more people who didn’t know who he was. It was fine. Whatever.

 

The grandma gave him an eye mask and he put it on and he was upset that he couldn’t look at Otabek anymore but he also feel silent because it was relaxing to just be in the dark. Which was probably the grandma’s plan all along. Whatever. 

 

She tapped his calves. “Ready,” she said.

 

He pushed up his eye mask.  She gave him flip flops that he put on carefully and then went to the manicure station. 

 

Eventually, Mila and Otabek did join him. Thank god. 

 

JJ did not namedrop. He wanted Otabek to be impressed by something other than that.  He seemed incredibly unimpressed though. It was driving him crazy. 

 

He finished up barely a minute or two before they did. JJ paid for all of them.

 

“Whoa, are you sure?” Mila asked.

 

“Yeah don’t worry about it.”

 

“Are you come kind of celebrity?” Mila asked.

 

JJ smiled enigmatically.

 

“Wait, are you really?”

 

JJ shrugged. “If you know, you know.”

 

Mila narrowed her eyes and smiled thinly.

 

“Seriously, thank you very much. You did not have to do that.” Otabek looked at him in the eye.

 

JJ grinned, trying not to let on how much he was swooning on the inside. “Really, it’s not problem at all. Let me know if you want to do this again sometime!”

 

“Otabek thought he would hate it so much,” Mila said in a  faux sad baby voice. “But it wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

“The worst part of the experience was you doing that just now,” Otabek said.

 

“Yay!” Mila exclaimed, with a diametric energy.

 

They went to stand outside because the grandma was glaring at them. JJ waved at her and she waved back. She slipped him a mint along with his receipt so he knew she loved him. She just pretended to be grouchy. Score.

 

“What are you guys doing after this?” JJ asked.

 

“Finishing up our date,” Mila said, hanging off of Otabek.

 

Otabek did not lean into her and did not shake her off. “I am going home,” he said.

 

“To enjoy your newly manicured hands?” JJ said, and then was confused by Mila’s and Otabek’s shocked expressions. The grandma’s expression was always deadpan so that wasn’t surprising.

 

And then he realized. He cackled. “I honestly did not even mean it like that.”

 

“Risque!” Mila laughed. JJ felt relief wash over him. That could have gone badly.

 

“This experience may have had benefits that I did not expect,” Otabek said very measuredly.

 

Mila punched him in the shoulder. “You made a new friend!” 

 

JJ grinned and threw up a peace sign.

 

“So what are you up to?” Mila asked. “Rich people things?”

 

JJ laughed. “I don't know. But I wasn’t joking, if you guys ever want to meet up—”

 

“That sounds great! Otabek, get his number.”

 

JJ could not have asked for better luck. JJ looked at him eagerly. Otabek passed him his phone wordlessly. JJ quickly entered in his details and handed it back.

 

“Perfect!” Mila said.

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” JJ said, peering at Mila curiously.

 

“So, that’s it, then,” Mila said. “He is gay by the way.”

 

Otabek threw a sharp look at Mila.

 

“I am, too,” JJ said quickly.

 

“I don’t know what your type is—” Mila began.

 

“He is,” JJ said, staring at Otabek, not bothering to let Mila finish.

 

“Nice,” Mila said. 

 

Otabek’s cheeks reddened adorably.

 

“I would love to take you out on a date, if that would be something you would want,” JJ said, smiling to try and cover up how dead seriously he was obsessed with him.

 

Otabek nodded. “Yeah,” he rasped. 

 

Mila jabbed him in the side.

 

He coughed. “I would like that,” he said, louder this time.

 

“Nice,” JJ grinned, too ecstastic to be mad about how lame he was being.

 

“We should mani-pedis more often,” Mila said.

 

“So you can find me more boys?”

 

“No, not that reason.”

 

Otabek smiled wanly. “Presumptuous, aren’t you?”

 

JJ beamed. “I prefer ‘optimistic.’”


End file.
